Kana Kirishima
, also known as |Kuīn}}, is the vice student counsel president and a 3rd year student at New Kawahama First High School. Her life-force value is around 9,006. Appearance Kana is described as a tall girl with long black hair. When outside of school hours, she wears a vivid red coat. Frequently, Kana is described as being beautiful, and that her uniform disguises the real size of her breasts. Personality Haruka described Kana to be strict and kind. Having good grades, and that she looks after everyone, and in turn, everyone likes her for it. Despite this, she hardly talks about herself, and is often described as a “rich man’s daughter”. History The daughter of a CEO of huge enterprise, Kana enjoys her popularity at New Kawahama First High School, being it’s student counsel vice president, and often goes by the nickname of “Queen” when within school grounds. ''BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience — Part 1'' Kana is first seen Chapter 4: Secret alongside Shinnosuke Fukuda. She arrived to hand over a notification to Shinnosuke, reminding him of his duties as a member of the Beautification Council. After watching him dash to the urgent matter, Kana turned to Naoto Kurogane and said that she knew him through Haruka Hayami, who is part of the school counsel, calling him Haruka’s boyfriend (to Naoto’s shock and denial). Kana then asked him what he thought of Haruka, before apologizing for taking up his time and then leaving. In the past Kana became curious about an adult store after seeing it online, and decided to walk in, however,Tadayuki Isa saw her walk into the store and confronted her about it. Tadayuki said that he could keep quiet about the event in exchange of a service, but he filmed it and used the tape as blackmail to force her into further sexual acts, particularly sado-masochism. He then forced her to buy a number of items from an adult store, including rope, handcuffs, and the like. A few days later, Kana walked up to Tadayuki’s apartment, preparing herself for whatever his demands were to be. Tadayuki then forced her into sexual acts while they were alone, stripping her of her clothes. The following day, Kana started up a conversation with Naoto, berating him for complimenting her, only to be interrupted by Raquel Alucard who asked her if she knew the name 'Spinner Superior'. Kana didn’t know the name but knew who Raquel was; Kana then left after she saw the time, apologizing for being so hasty. Sometime later, Kana continued her routine of going to Tadayuki’s apartment, only this time, she was interrupted by both Raquel and Naoto. Kana was left speechless and dropped everything she bought in the adult store; she fell to the ground and cried floods of tears, begging them not to tell a soul and that she would do anything in exchange for the secrecy. She then explained the situation and how it all started, much to Naoto’s thorough disgust at the, so far unnamed, teacher. Kana began to explain that the teacher had become tired of her and wanted Haruka Hayami instead, but the vice counsel president brought new items instead, feeling that she couldn’t bring Haruka into the whole situation. After Tadayuki had been taken away by the Mitsurugi Agency and everything had seemingly returned to normal, Kana took a few days off of school; once she had returned, she had noticeably lost some weight. The Mitsurugi Agency temporarily helped to support her. ''BlazBlue: Bloodedge Experience — Part 2'' After the events of the previous novel, Kana has had her memories wiped, only remembering Tadayuki as a teacher who left the school due to sickness. Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:New Kawahama First High School Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Bloodedge Experience Characters